


A Sour Attitude

by Gryffindancer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lemon Rebellion (Marvel), Loki's lemon face, Pranks and Practical Jokes, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindancer/pseuds/Gryffindancer
Summary: Darcy decides to play a sour trick on the ultimate trickster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my loves <3  
> So this tiny little drabble is something I put together for the wonderful [Lemon Rebellion](http://leftylain.tumblr.com/post/150213481678/announcing-the-lemon-rebellion-mcu-fandom). It's my first ever Tasertricks, too! I don't have a ton of experience writing Loki, so hopefully he comes across alright ;)

Darcy held the refrigerator door open with her hip while she somewhat struggled to deposit all the ingredients she’d gathered onto the counter across from her. She was in the middle of cooking dinner and was trying to get the last few things out that she needed. She automatically cringed as her grip faltered and several lemons slipped out of her hand and plummeted to the floor.

But they never hit the polished hardwood. Instead, Darcy observed as they hovered an inch above the ground, glowing green around the edges.

“Show-off.” She muttered under her breath, and grabbed the last ingredient out of the crisper, then moved to let the fridge door shut.

“I simply did not wish to let the produce bruise,” Loki said innocently. He knelt down to gather the lemons up, then deposited them beside her on the counter.

“Uh huh.” Darcy fixed him with a skeptical look, “I still think you're a show-off.”

“So be it.” He shrugged, and one dark eyebrow quirked upwards in a casual expression that never failed to make Darcy’s stomach thrum with butterflies.

Loki picked one of the lemons back up and turned it over in his hand. “What is this fruit?” He glanced at her as he asked.

“It’s called a lemon. You wanna try it?” she asked, pulling out a large knife and setting one of the lemons on the cutting board. She needed to slice them up anyway for her recipe.

He sniffed the other yellow fruit he was still holding and pursed his lips. “We have something that looks quite similar on Asgard, though it is a vegetable, mostly used in savory dishes. I don't see what harm it could do.”

Darcy quartered the lemon and handed him a wedge, “Just bite into the center part. We generally don't eat the rind.”

Loki nodded in understanding, then proceeded to sink his teeth straight into the meat of the lemon. Immediately he made a face of discomfort, and Darcy couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up from her chest.

Loki schooled her with a look, “You failed to mention it would be so sour.” He was not amused.

“I'm sorry, babe.” Darcy giggled. She took him by the elbows and he rested his hands on her shoulders. “People do that with babies all the time, and it’s hilarious. I couldn't help myself.”

He glanced toward the lemon slices still left on the cutting board. “People torture their young children with this?”

“Not really.” She shrugged, “It's completely harmless, babies just don't know what to expect since sour things are usually new to them, and they always make the funniest faces. I'll show you videos on YouTube.”

Loki gave her a glare but snaked his arms around her to pull her closer. “That was a foul trick, woman.”

Darcy winked, “I learned from the best.”

He drew his fingertips along her sides, “I feel I must repay your gesture in kind.”

“Ahgghh, no!” She cried as he began tickling her mercilessly. She squirmed in an attempt to escape him, but he pressed her against the counter, effectively trapping her. Though eventually she was able to free her arms and she used them to pull his head down to hers.

Loki quickly abandoned tickling her in favor of kissing her senseless. But he paused when she made a particularly pleased sound.

“What is it?”

She pulled back to grin at him, “You taste like lemonade.”

His eyebrow tipped up again, “I'm afraid I am not sure what that might be.”

“Looks like I've still got a few things to teach you too."

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Loki's Lemon Face ;)


End file.
